


take what you want

by fairy_myeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: D/s undertones, Hitman!Chanyeol, Knife Play, M/M, Sexual Tension, baekhyun won't die dont worry, hitmanau, twisted relationship, unhealthy relationship dynamic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_myeon/pseuds/fairy_myeon
Summary: The little thing that was Chanyeol’s next target was so tediously bland that he couldn’t fathom why someone wanted the pretty head to be chopped off. Nonetheless, the hitman couldn’t wait to unravel the mystery that was Baekhyun before snapping his neck.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 18
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings for probably a bit messed up stuff. Baekhyun won't die in this though, also lots of sexual tension. Their relationship will be a bit twisted and is not something I would consider healthy. Mental health problems and the discussion of murder will be in there as well. I will try to put warnings on every chapter if needed but please be cautious when reading as i might miss something. 

His pretty and slender fingers were tinted in red as he brought them to his plush lips, sucking them into his mouth as he licked the sticky substance and Chanyeol crooked his head at a that image. He liked strawberries a lot as it seemed. Another useless piece of information that the tall man wouldn’t even bother to write down as it held no significant value to him. 

To be honest everything held more value than whatever the little thing was doing. Chanyeol looked up, the stars lining up almost romantically today, his spot on the rooftop giving him a great view of both the sky and the busy city that was lit up, ready to welcome the nightlife into their arms. He could be one of those people mingling down on the streets, looking for a quick rush, a body against their own for the night or simply wanting to enjoy a little too many bottles of soju. 

But he wasn’t one of them, quite the opposite actually. He was as sober as he could be and far from being excited. His gaze now turning back to the window that needed his attention.  
The place chosen on the rooftop didn’t give any hint of him sitting there, leaning against a brick wall as he had a perfect view of the little apartment on the fourth floor. It wasn’t the best neighborhood so he could see chopped off wallpaper and a crappy lamp inside the lit up room.   
On the wooden floor however was the tiny figure that was the actual reason why Chanyeol had taken this spot on the roof at a particular casual Friday evening. 

Little fingers shoved themselves back between the sweet lips as Byun Baekhyun had picked up another strawberry. It was a recurring scene, one that a Chanyeol had seen numerous times. His target was a young man, boy almost, that always seemed to follow the same schedule religiously. Almost so that the hitman contemplated on dropping the case. It was so fucking boring. 

Byun Baekhyun was so boring. 

He almost wondered how someone so pretty, so fragile could leave such a bland impression on him. He had done his research, an 18 year old boy, living in a city all alone, parents and brother gone, that seemingly had no human contact at a all. Chanyeol wondered who might’ve want him killed, for what reason?   
There were no dark secrets, no knowledge this boy could possibly have that could damage anyone. 

Another strawberry disappeared into his mouth and Chanyeol could see the liquid running down his lips down to his chin and neck, the boy too engrossed in whatever he was reading to notice. He had to admit he liked the sight, it was almost from a lewd nature, the red on Baekhyun’s pale skin reminded him of a scene in Alice in Wonderland that he had read as a kid. The Queen had given an order for all white roses in the garden to be painted red and Chanyeol decided he liked the analogy a lot. Whoever wanted the boy to be gone wanted the pretty white to be tainted in red, wanted the alabaster skin to be splattered by dark and burgundy liquid.   
His neck seemed a good place for that. Chanyeol still hadn’t come up with a way to disconnect the boy from his life. He had to think of the story his child self read again. The queen liked to behead people. Chanyeol’s lips couldn’t help but form a little smirk. 

Finally a piece of information that was worth writing down.


	2. pretty

Baekhyun often tried to feel a bit more. /Be/ a bit more, whatever he didn’t know. He had always experienced this calmness inside of him ever since. But the pretty thing wished to /break/. Because sometimes it just was too quiet and he found that loneliness was dark and cold, no cover thick enough to warm what was inside of him. He often wondered, as he sat within the confines of his own home, on the bench in the park, on the chair in the cafe he usually went, what was it that made him so lethargic but all he found was emptiness. Whenever he tried to grasp a thought, pretty finger’s reaching out to enveloping it inside his palm, it was gone. 

He didn’t like how he was always standing inside a room that was empty but no matter how much he searched, there was no key to lead him outside. 

There was always a little something, an opening, a door, an entrance or an exit, he didn’t exactly know. 

But it was closed.

______________

Maybe Baekhyun wasn’t that boring, Chanyeol decided. He once again looked at him from above and this time the bubblegum pink head stood out between the black and browns and occasional blonde shock of heads inside the big auditorium. 

Now, the hitman had already exceeded the age of being in a university but he still managed to fit in and no one turned his head twice at him, dressed in skinny jeans, a black cap and a hoodie, was sitting in the last row. Disguising himself was part of his daily routine in his job so he took on the persona of a random university sophomore quite easily. He knew what kind of course this was before he entered, but he had simply forgotten and he wasn’t even listening nor taking notes, he was just observing. His target was sitting amidst of a pool of other students just like him, scribbling notes, reading along in the textbook to what the teacher was saying or just typed away on their phone, their appearance in this class apparently achievement enough. 

Baekhyun however was paying attention, his phone didn’t even on the desk to lure him into distraction. Not that the little boy used it a lot anyway. He had no one to call and no one to text, Chanyeol had found out already. At one point he wasn’t even sure if he even possessed a phone, although he managed to achieve his phone number a while ago already. 

As he looked around and towards the professor occasionally, his eyes easily found the paste pink hair when he went back to his target. Chanyeol wondered why Baekhyun picked such a bold color to be adorning his hair, he was the only one between the almost a hundred people in this room. But on the other hand he could exactly see why he did this. The little tyke was in desperate need of something. What it was, he didn’t know. But everyone needed something and he wanted to find out before watching Baekhyun taking his last breath.

Chanyeol’s kind wasn’t meant to get personally involved in their targets, he was well aware of that. He had always followed that unspoken rule, and usually it wasn’t necessary because sooner or later his curiosity of why someone wanted a particular human being dead was always solved. Observing them was usually enough, but the hitman was good at digging up information, he had spun himself a quite useful web of accomplices to provide him with every detail of every aspect of someone’s life he wanted to know. 

But for this victim, this boy, he couldn’t find anything. He had moved places a lot, no family that was alive or available on any record but apart from that, he was just an ordinary boy. Almost too ordinary, maybe even the opposite. Chanyeol wasn’t sure yet. But he wanted to be sure, thus why he needed to take a step further but he was still contemplating and his thinking was succeeding the period of this class, so when the professor dismissed them with whatever pages of whatever article to read, the students would stand up but he decided to wait, busying himself with his backpack as his dark eyes wandered to his well known little victim. 

Baekhyun was thoughtfully storing his notes and books in his little backpack and then looked around as he stood up, contemplating on how to get out.

The hitman found the scene in front of him almost comical, the way everyone was pushing past the little thing with no regard to him and the way Baekhyun just accepted it. His shoulders were raised, head down while he waited patiently until everyone was gone and no one pressed themselves against him anymore for him to finally leave his row and made his way towards the exit. Even there, he was still pushed by people not noticing of simply not caring for him but the boy just let them do it, head down and little fingers tightly wrapped around the straps of his bag-pack. 

It seemed to take an eternity for him to disappear through the big wooden door of the auditorium. 

He knew the routine, this was his only class for today, so he would go to a nearby park to revise his notes, look at the little pond in there and then leave, usually making place for an elderly person wanting to take a seat at the bench he was currently sitting. Then he would go to buy some groceries since it was Thursday, it would always been meager with Chanyeol wondering if the little thing ate at all.

He, however, was still sitting inside the auditorium and leaning back, taking in the impressive ceiling of the old building with it’s intricately details of stucco and the golden lines. Architecture had never been his interest but the slender lines reminded him of Baekhyun. 

Pretty, delicate and intriguing, but who would bother to look up long enough to notice them?


	3. first steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: there are mentions of graphic murder cases

It was the library where Chanyeol saw the boy doing something that spiked his interest for the very first time. The boy worked the evening shift of the crappy library that was mostly used by university students or kids that didn’t even want to be there, was it merely an opportunity for their parents to send them away while they tried to provide for them while living in this side of the city, which wasn’t known to be blessed with money. For that, the place was surprisingly quiet and actually able to fulfill its purpose of being a place to read and study. 

Baekhyun seemed to do that too, sitting at the counter, occasionally scanning away some books that a were lend and returned and pushing a little cart in front of him to sort them back at their designed place where they would wait to be picked up by yet another person. The hitman, as he sat within the shelter of the huge shelfs, wondered how long it would take for particular books to be pulled off the rows of paper again. Given by how old and barely used this place was, he figured it was not that soon. He pitied the books in a way, for they weren’t enticing enough anymore to be picked up and opened, their pages would stay the same for a while, no new fingerprints added to the already yellow paper, filling it with more lives that enjoyed, disliked or even hated what they had to tell.  
Chanyeol traced the spines with his large fingertips, figuring it was a way of giving them justice as he watched Baekhyun fulfilling his duty. He had to admit he looked rather cute with the oversized hoodie and the washed out jeans, the way he had to raise on his toes for some books, the shelving way to high for his small size. He was rather on the tiny side, one of the reasons that made it easier to overlook him and the way he was walking around with his head down he added to that occurrence on his own. 

However, what caught the tall man’s interest was when his target was sitting at the counter, head buried in his own book. He only got little glimpses of what he was reading and it sparked curiosity within him. Was what he was seeing in the little moments really what he thought it was? Granted, he had probably took the narrative of the bland, strawberry eating boy a bit too easy, expecting him to read cheesy love-stories, it was probably his fault. But still, he didn’t understood why he saw flashes of blood and cut off limbs between the pages Baekhyun seemed to inhale. 

That was a new discovery, one that made Chanyeol actually reach into the backpocket of his suit to pull out the little notebook that had Baekhyun’s first letter messily written on. A weird habit, really, for he only owned one of those books at a time. One for every victim. He would dispose of it after his job was done though, burning the item down to ashes along with every other piece that was involved into the fulfillment of a job. But right now, it was needed, for what reason he didn’t know yet but he had to admit between all the notes of „pink hair“ and „phone?“ and "no friends", the notion of „apparently likes to look at dead body parts“ was out of place. He wanted to know how it fit the narrative. Today probably wasn’t the day he would unravel it, however he deemed himself successful after three weeks of following the little boy to find out his routine, starting to set a plane into action that was tailored only to fit him. His personal death. So Chanyeol decided to take one last stroll through the shelves, a feeling of nostalgia overcoming him at how he had spent several hours in a library similar to this when he was younger. His leather shoes echoing within the meager halls as he passed the different sections. Languages, history, novels, science, repots, biographies, nothing really caught his attention to linger a moment longer. He almost deemed the books to be deserving of not being picked up regularly, but then he found something that spiked his interest. It was the child section out of all places but he didn’t mind too much, for he found an immediate interest in the spine of one book, probably taken out of its shelving multiple times, the golden details scratched of at multiple parts of the book yet it only fueled Chanyeol’s infuriation with it. Alice in Wonderland.

It was stupid, really. The way he broke every one of his rules over only a book but deep inside he knew it was inevitable that something like this would happen. So it was surprising but actually not as he appeared in front of the counter where a strawberry pink head was buried between a book just like the last time he had set his eyes on the boy. Only this time he was closer than ever.   
The boy looked up as Chanyeol set his desired book in front of him and he was met with those pretty wide eyes that held no particular spark in it and actually cute, glowing cheeks. Was that a mole on his upper lip? 

„Y-yes?“ 

He had barely heard his voice yet, most of the time their surroundings were too loud to understand and the little boy was just speaking so quietly so this was actually the first time he fully got to hear it. It was meek still, the insecurity alluring to the hitman. He couldn’t help but smirk, one of those smirks that he knew would make people weak in the knees, he was aware of his appearance after all. It seemed to work with how a blush was creeping onto the cheeks that Chanyeol found a bit hollow. 

„I want to lend this book, can you scan it for me, little one?“ He said in a silky voice, the one that had made his job easier on more than one occasions. Usually his targets only heard it at the day of their death but he figured he could make an exception once in a while.  
The boy hesitated, mouth slightly agape as he still observed the man in front of him. Not that he was surprised. He admitted his appearance wasn’t that professional for someone of his kind, it was a bit over the top. Being a hitman paid damn good, but Chanyeol was aware of the transience the job came with so he made sure to invest his money wisely. Being an investor to many projects and companies was something that he involved himself regularly for the past years, it was a way to secure income that would accompany him when he retired. Killing could be fun, but he knew it had to end at one point. However, those involvements required meetings which also required a certain attire so for Chanyeol to be adorning a crisp and tailor made suite on his toned boy was nothing out of the ordinary. Today was one of those days and he simply hadn’t seen a reason to change even though he probably should have but oh well. 

He knew of his handsomeness, so it wasn’t surprising for the boy to be still looking up at him and it took Chanyeol to press two of his thick fingers against the middle of Baekhyun’s book to push it down a bit for the boy to realize his behavior. He quickly lowered the book and closed it, Chanyeol just getting peak of what seemed to be a picture of a crime scene with a dead body laying on the ground, limbs weirdly twisted, reminding him of one of his own jobs a couple of years ago.

„O-of course! S-sorry…“ The boy stuttered, blush now deepening to a hue that reminded Chanyeol of those of strawberries. The hitman chuckled, the deep rumble in his chest seemingly affecting the boy as he hastily went to scan the book and asked the man to write down an address and number to contact them in case of him not returning the book to which he scribbled down a fake address and a number that a would led to nowhere in a handwriting that was nothing like his own. 

Chanyeol noticed the pretty fingers as the boy went to pick up the book and handed it to his customer, he couldn’t help but reach out in a protruding manner, so his large hands would touch the dainty fingertips. He noticed another mole on his thumb and for some reason he had the urge to write that information down into his notebook with the messy written letter B on top.

The assassin couldn’t help but leave the library with a great amount of satisfaction even if he should feel worry flooding his rational thinking. Coming close to a target like this was a taboo, but as he stored the book under his arm he felt surprisingly calm, for he finally seemed to find the wide eyes and pretty lips to be enticing enough to continue with this case. This could actually be fun.


	4. new interests

It has been a week since Chanyeol visited the library, left it with an old classic under his arm and found some kind of infuriation within the boy he was destined to kill. He had decided to take a break from watching him, reevaluating his moves and what he wanted to do. His client, whoever he was, had not disclosed any more information yet and only paid a very little amount of what he needed to pay with the promise of paying the rest later. It wasn’t too much out of the ordinary for him. Chanyeol’s drive wasn’t really money, he had needs like every other human. His just tended to be more on the sicker side. Not every hitman would let someone dangle in the air for so long, sending small bits of money. There were usually two payments, one before he fulfilled his duty and one after. But he didn’t mind with people being all over the place. He had only few instructions yet, promises of money and the wish of following his client’s instructions when it came to the way Baekhyun would get killed. He hadn’t received any information on that though so he let things progress slowly, he could make the time worthwhile after all. Having fun and finding out why someone wanted a boy like Byun Baekhyun dead.

He had passed the library a couple of times over the week, contemplating if he should go in. Some days Baekhyun was there, Chanyeol could see him through the big glass windows, at the familiar spot at the counter or on his toes as he put back books. He always ended up not going, not finding it the right time. It also happened to be a pretty busy week for his other duties. He was negotiating with another possible client about a target and also had some meetings with companies. He actually hadn’t much time to read the book he lend. At first he wasn’t going to read it, it was just his rare impulsive acts that a had him ending up with this old classic. But one evening he was sitting in his expensive condo on one of his favorite armchairs with a glass of scotch and looked at his bookshelf for something enticing to read, when his eyes fell onto the book with the golden lines that he knew Baekhyun had touched. Something inside of him liked that thought. So he had started reading it and despite it being a book aimed at children, he had quite enjoyed reading about Alice falling down into the rabbit hole into a world that was very twisted and surreal. For some reason he imagined Baekhyun as the little protagonist, chasing a talking rabbit, drinking tea with Mad Hatter and ending up witnessing a trial with the violent red queen. 

At night, before he went so sleep, he imagined the pink haired boy inside a twisted world that revolved around him. The interesting part about Alice in Wonderland was how It revolved around Alice without the need to include her. She was there, but most of the time she was just a witness in her own story. He wondered how it was for Baekhyun. How would he perceive his own death? His own story? 

Unfortunately for the hitman it took a couple of days more to finish the book due to his busy schedule. Just like for the whole process of reading the book, at the end he wondered how Baekhyun would deal with the reality of his world. Alice woke up and realized this was just a dream and while she changed, the world around her hadn’t. Would he think about the insignificance of his own life once her realizes that he was going to die? Chanyeol was curious, he had killed many people. Some of which simple didn’t care for their own death, their life already broken down so much that it didn’t matter. Some deaths were fast and the hitman couldn’t observe his victim’s realization. Most targets though had time enough to realize and it always amazed Chanyeol. There were so many different emotions involved depending on who it was that died at his hands. At some point he was able to tell beforehand what he would see. If it was sadness, fear, anger, glee. Most of the time he was right but so far he couldn’t even make a guess when it came to the boy. Thus why he wanted to study him more, he liked knowing everything about his targets and he still needed to find out if the blandness of the boy was everything there is or if there was more to it.

So the day after he finished the novel, added his own fingerprints to the story, he visited the library again. Baekhyun was around an hour into his 6 hour shift when Chanyeol entered the library. The counter was not occupied but he could hear the squeaking wheels of the book cart. But upon hearing the door, he must notice someone coming in which led to steps walking towards his direction. Chanyeol looked at the counter, finding another one of Baekhyun’s gory book or what he assumed must be one. He had never seen him reading something light and or fun.  
When he looked up, he saw Baekhyun staring at him with wide eyes, almost like he was afraid of him. Chanyeol kind of liked that look on his face, wondering for a few seconds if this was what he was going to see once he wrapped his thick fingers around his pale neck.  
Baekhyun slowly approached the counter as the hitman send him another sultry smile and raised his hand, the one that carried the book he was returning. He clearly noticed how the younger was looking him up and down for a little moment. Today he had decided on a more casual attire. Some washed out denims with a plain shirt and a leather jacket that accentuated his broad shoulders and hinted towards the toned complexion of his body. His job required him to be fit. Baekhyun was back to his oversized hoodies and denims like always. 

„Good E-evening. How c-can I help y-you?“ The soft voice spoke while he hastily put away his own book and Chanyeol placed his own novel on the counter. „I finished this book and want to have it returned. Can you do that for me?“ He answered, his voice almost a bit too soft if not for the amused smile that had Baekhyun blushing, probably not used to the way Chanyeol would look at him. And to be honest, Chanyeol wasn’t used to that either.  
Baekhyun nodded hastily, taking his place behind the counter and scanned the book while Chanyeol looked around, there were only a handful of other people in the library with them. When Baekhyun handed him the receipt that he had successfully brought the boy back he turned again, catching the boy chewing nervously on his lips and he really wondered what the little thing did for someone to want him dead. What part of Byun Baekhyun was he missing?

He took the receipt and crammed it into the pockets of his leather jacket, turning his head while scanning around once again, like he would just decide on something. „Is it okay to sit here and read some more?“ He asked. „I might have found and old desire to read again after borrowing this book from you, little one.“ Chanyeol almost teased, showing him a handsome smile and Baekhyun /blushed/, looking to the ground with a flustered expression, hands nervously intertwined. „O-of sour-course, there is enough p-place for you. Just don’t mind me working…“ He stuttered out and it amused Chanyeol, for how thought the little tyke to be very adorable like this. His pretty round cheeks tinted in such a pretty rose shade, the plush lips with the little tongue he would peak out to nervously moisten his lips. It was all very beautiful he concluded as he turned around with a little chuckle and a nod. He had a few free hours so he could indeed read for a little while, for his mind would surely like the change in content and environment. He had worked a lot the past months.

His eyes were scanning for a place to sit and a shelf to scan when the small voice rose up once again. „Was it good?“ Chanyeol turned his head, now seeing Baekhyun standing back again by his cart with all the returned books he needed to put back. „The book I mean.“ He clarified when the hitman didn’t answer. Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at that question, Baekhyun had never seen like someone that indulged himself into smalltalk. „Why don’t you read it yourself, little boy?“ He asked in return, mainly to put that pretty blush back on Baekhyun’s cheeks. 

„I….. I am not that find of fantasy novels.“

Chanyeol reached for his notebook as soon as he sat down.


	5. comfortable

Irrationality was what consumed the hitman, for he was finding himself inside the library almost every day. He couldn’t help himself, even when he was following the boy for his usual schedule, he now had to be extra cautious because Baekhyun know knew his appearance, he would go back to visit the little thing on his evening shift. It wasn’t visiting per se, because he wasn’t actively talking to the student or engaging him in any kind of interaction. But they were certainly heading there.

After two weeks of spending his evenings in the very old and almost historic library they almost found a way around each other. On some days Chanyeol would just stay outside of the building and he would notice Baekhyun looking around, roaming around the door, stretching his neck and it made the hitman smirk, satisfaction coiling inside his stomach.  
When inside, Chanyeol had claimed the armchair right at the crime section. It was a little but cozy space cramped between two shelvings and had a window right next to where he sat, so it was secluded and bright while still giving him a good view over the rest of the library. The main reason, though, was how Baekhyun always lingered a little longer within the modest wooden shelfs. When bringing back books, cleaning the shelves or just when he had free time and finished one of his gruesome books. He wouldn’t always look at what Chanyeol assumed where studies and reports, he would pick crime books, too. The tall man had started writing down the titles the younger picked but refrained from reading them after the little boy was done with them, not wanting to seem too weird by imitating him. Surprisingly, Chanyeol usually found the desired book to read in the children section. Mostly fairy tales that he imagined Baekhyun to be the protagonist in. It was probably obscure and maybe a bit sick. Especially since Chanyeol had decided after a week of doing this that a he wanted to fucking wreck the little boy with the bubblegum pink hair. He wished for the small boy to cry and whimper beneath him as he used the pretty body to his liking. Wished for Baekhyun to beg for more, beg for the hitman to taint him over and over. 

Baekhyun wanted it, Chanyeol knew. The attraction he felt was undeniable, the hitman was certain. Visiting the library had become a routine now and with Baekhyun and he himself fell into it almost too smoothly. Baekhyun wanted it, Chanyeol knew. The attraction he felt was undeniable, the hitman was certain.  
The way the vixen would linger in his area, would wear these pretty pants that showed off his supple thighs. The way too big sweaters that swallowed his hands like those of cat paws, wanting Chanyeol to know how Baekhyun would look if he were to adorn the hitman’s clothes on his pretty body. He had seen glimpses of the soft skin when he had observed him from the rooftop but it was never enough. He wanted to see hips hips covered in bruises, his hands imprinted on the pale flesh. He wanted to suck dark spots onto his collarbones that would sometimes show if a neckline was hanging too low around the petite frame.  
Baekhyun liked to steal glances at him, the hitman noticed. He probably thought he was subtle, thinking Chanyeol was engrossed in whatever he was reading, but the little thing was way too obvious. He did not know if the little librarian did it on purpose or if he was just way too oblivious to realize how just watching him working made Chanyeol agitated.  
The way he would stand on his tippy toes if a book had to be placed too high or him to reach, the way he was bending down when one had to be placed at the bottom. His little huffs and sighs while he worked, sounding like a moan.

Chanyeol really had to try really hard to stay calm in the middle of the second week when Baekhyun was on his fours in front of him while he cleaned a bottomshelf that was just beside him. It looked obscene, almost like Baekhyun wanted to mock him with how sensually his back was arched and his ass so beautifully displayed by his tight pants, that there was not much left to the imagination. On top of that the little one’s lips where open, so beautiful rosy and plush as he pushed out his tongue in concentration and the hitman just wanted to stuff the small mouth with either his cock or have his finger’s knuckle deep in the small cavern, figuring the pretty thing must go off on it. He had seen him suck on his own fingers while reading countless of times, not to mention the times he treated himself with his favorite snack, strawberries, that he only seemed to get himself once a week due to his small budget, but Chanyeol swore it looked nothing but sinful. He wondered if he could just choke him to death, have the tyke’s oral fixation be the cause of his immediate ceasing. The hitman couldn’t help but smile, /loving/ the irony of it.

He had to admit though, Baekhyun looked good on the ground, on his knees right in front of him. He should belong there, right at his feet. The hitman couldn’t help himself in dropping his book into his lap, a small collection of fairy tales and instead busied himself with watching Baekhyun doing his work. He saw no point in hiding his desires anymore, for he had already decided that the pretty boy had to whimper beneath him sooner or later, all naked and blissed out.  
His prey only noticed a few minutes later, halfway through cleaning when he then took a stack of books that he had placed at Chanyeol’s feet earlier with a little whisper of  
„Does this bother you, Sir?“ To which the hitman had shaken his head and put his attention back to his book, noticing how Baekhyun’s wide eyes had lingered a bit longer on him, probably hoping for a more elaborate reaction. He almost seemed disappointed which satisfied the man immensely.  
So when he realized how Chanyeol was staring at him, book clearly lowered for a while now, he blushed under his gaze. Probably realizing his compromising position right on his knees.  
It was reckless and risky, really, but he couldn’t help himself, so Chanyeol showed him a smile that was almost crude, almost making his true motives visible with his expression that greatly seemed to scare Baekhyun. But he did not move as the taller leaned down.  
„Isn’t this a comfortable place, little one?“ He asked, followed by a dark chuckle that had the small thing shiver, even squirm under his gaze and he could see the boy on the was surprised at his words. But he nodded nevertheless, little fingers curling deeper around the books that belonged in the shelf right in front of him.  
Despite how there clearly was fear in Baekhyun’s eyes, the smaller did not move from his place right at Chanyeol’s feet. It was the opposite, even when he was done, he stayed for probably longer than it seemed appropriate. Chanyeol had long gone back to his book, but would occasionally offer the boy some glances and Baekhyun seemed to eat them all up. Almost like he was addicted.


	6. target

Chanyeol refused to provide Baekhyun with a pattern to work with. He wanted Baekhyun to be on alert twenty four seven so he changed his visits frequently. Sometimes he would come within minutes of his shift starting, sometimes within the last hour and sometimes he just didn’t show up at all. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t watch Baekhyun leaving and following him to his apartment, noticing how the smaller’s narrow shoulders were slumped down and how he seemed off. The hitman found more pleasure than ever in that. He had never felt that strongly about a target, knowing it was probably not that smart of an act to come so close, become so infatuated but he had long stopped caring. He deserved to have fun once in a while.

It was his second day of not coming to the library within the third week, Baekhyun seemed visibly distressed, locking the ancient door of the library with his head down before he strolled off. Chanyeol hiding in the entrance of a shop across the street a few houses away. It was dark and there were a few people still on the street, not rare for areas like this, so he could blend in nicely with his surroundings. Dressed in a sweater with the hood draped over his hair and some washed out jeans and sneakers, he didn’t look out of place at all. The boy was walking slowly, one foot after another, little backpack on his shoulders and Chanyeol almost felt for him. But only almost. It took more to shatter the core within his chest.

The small boy passed a few people, most people completely ignored him and I seemed something he was used, too. If he cared, Chanyeol couldn’t tell. The hitman followed within a reasonable distance, not too close so Baekhyun couldn’t hear his steps or feel a presence that was only there for him, but close enough for Chanyeol to make out the shape of the little strawberry shaped keyring dangling off his backpack. It was routine the man easily fell into, following people without them noticing was a skill he had acquired an eternity ago so it was something he could do flawlessly, even with his imposing height.  
However, Chanyeol decided to fall back as Baekhyun seems to approach a small group of people that actually turned his head towards the small male. The boy didn’t seem to notice, only when he was circled by a few of them did his head shot up. Chanyeol could not see his face, but he saw little shoulders raising up, no longer slung forward. Was it fear or welcoming? Chanyeol crossed the street so he could catch up on the distance without being too close to them.   
The men were not dressed much different from Chanyeol, washed out jeans, boots and maybe a leather jacket thrown over broad shoulders. There seemed to be leader, almost as tall as him, tanned skin, silver hair and long legs. He was standing right in front of Baekhyun and Chanyeol found his face to be this of disgust. But it also seemed a bit distressed and amused at the same time, he honestly could not tell what the man’s emotions towards Baekhyun were. But they seemed to be familiar with each other, the strawberry pink haired boy did not move his head around to look at the other people and he did not really seemed defensive so it was obvious it was not their first encounter.  
A cold smile was thrown into Baekhyun’s face as the man spoke. 

„What takes you out so late, Baekhyun?“ The deep voice asked. It was later than usual, Baekhyun had closed the library later as it normally was the case, a deep satisfaction curling inside of him that it probably was because he hoped Chanyeol would come. His actions were way too obvious. Stupid little boy.

„On my way home from work.“ He answered simply and it came as a surprise that he could hear no fear in the small voice. The man and his gang should have been quite intimidating to Baekhyun, the tall man in front of him dwarfing the little boy. He could easily hurt him from what he saw. The hitman only occasionally looked up from his spot on the other side of the street, eyes locked on his phone to seem unassuming. Sometimes he would press the phone against his ear, acting like he was trying to call someone that wouldn’t return it.  
„Ah right, that shitty library. Surprised that idiotic store is still open. I wonder why, is it because you’re sucking some dicks there?“ The man sounded quite aggressive for a reason Chanyeol could not locate. What was his problem with Baekhyun? 

The hitman could not hear what the small boy’s answer was as he leaned into the taller’s personal space, almost like they were close enough for that. However, he saw the man’s face falling while listening to his words, saw how he gritted his teeth even from the distance and the dimly lit streets. There was no answer to whatever Baekhyun had said and the small boy definitely didn’t wait for one, just passed the man and his gang and Chanyeol was surprised to see that no one followed him and they just let him go.   
That was strange. The tall man followed Baekhyun’s small frame as he walked off, little keychain dangling on his backpack, shoulder’s not quite as slumped anymore.  
Chanyeol stopped listening, only watched the petite frame. Only caught up on the words of the stranger across the street. 

„I fucking hate this kid.“

_

Baekhyun longed. He knew he was close on getting it. He had almost lost hope. But now there was new hope. A flame in the darkness he had thought was already so void of light. The small boy opened the crappy door towards his apartment almost hastily, not noticing the shadow watching him. Little finger’s slipping off the handle but hit only made him giggle. His backpack with the keychain already forgotten as he tossed it off right when entering his flat. Not patient enough to turn on the lights, he stumbled across the small space, clumsily falling onto his bed. Fingers already skimming over his body, shirt torn of and pants kicked down he pressed his face against the mattress. It was already dark but the boy closed his eyes nevertheless, a little smile on his rosy lips. He squirmed, pale legs smoothly sliding against each other as he imagined large hands on his body, rough voices and tall frames. Imagined how there finally could be something to cage his thoughts, to answer his call. Baekhyun could not wait. Already loved the game. A game of flames, lighting him up, burning through his skin the core of his heart. Little moans left his lips as slender fingers pushed himself into his briefs.

That night Chanyeol stood at the familiar place on the rooftop, looking at the window that was usually lit up but wasn’t. He was staring into darkness.


	7. yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually forgot to upload this here

Kim Jongin. Chanyeol had done his research, diligently as always. Not exactly a big fish bin in the underground business, the hitman was well acquaintanced with those, but also not just a small gangster. Far from it actually. Apparently everyone in the area knew him. He had a lot to say, a lot to hide and splendid connections to the police so whatever he didn’t want people see would stay like that. Invisible. 

At that thought the tall man looked up. He found himself, yet again, in the antique chair at the window between cramped bookshelves. A cheap nightstand lamp illuminating the letters his eyes skimmed through. It was almost time to close the library yet Chanyeol had no plans of leaving anytime soon.  
Baekhyun was cleaning up and doing his last rounds, making sure nothing was amiss. Chanyeol enjoyed the little thing wandering around, was very aware of the glances he was send whenever he was in the smaller’s sight. He had never stayed longer than the opening hours had allowed it but today he just didn’t feel like going so soon, curious to what Baekhyun would do. 

Today he was not reading a book, his mind too occupied to be filled with fairy tales. Instead it were records and compiled information he had been provided with by one of his connections.   
Shixun could probably find out what toothbrush South Korea’s president used right now. His skills were yet to be challenged and Chanyeol enjoyed working with him, it came with a price but nothing that he wasn’t willing to pay. Jongin’s file was filled with plenty of information on him and his doings, even old school records and parking tickets. For a second Chanyeol was bit irritated as to how Shixun managed to find the exact date and location of when Jongin started his current relationship. But he was just that good. Sometimes Chanyeol wondered how he got his information but to be honest, it was not his business. Do Kyungsoo was a university student, quite some years younger than the gangster. He did not seem involved into any shady business, but Chanyeol made a mental note to request more information on him, for it could never be wrong to dig a bit deeper than probably needed.   
He had spent the past days occasionally looking out for Jongin to see if there was something to find out, Chanyeol think he might have seen that college student wit him. A small boy with big eyes that constantly had a toned arm slung around his shoulders, smiling at Jongin all the time. 

The hitman has also not been visiting Baekhyun, so it was his first time being here after almost a week. His mind had loved the growing distress in the little boy’s features when he had watched him from the safe spot on his rooftop. Had especially enjoyed the relieved and at the same time shocked face of the tyke once he had stepped foot into the little bookshop an hour ago. He could swear the boy had almost whimpered, little fingers trembling around the book he had currently carried. He had not bothered him though, but Chanyeol could certainly sense the smaller’s excitement. He had gifted him one of his blinding smiles as a reward for being such a good boy, such a desperate boy, almost falling apart the past days only because he had not visited. Chanyeol already enjoyed this behavior, the dependency of his presence that haunted the babe, the longing he could sense from a mile away. Both the fear and excitement whenever Chanyeol was around him. It was quite adorable to be frank. Baekhyun was so obvious when he was excited. 

Chanyeol did not bother when the time went past 8 o’clock and the library officially closed down. He and Baekhyun had been the only ones in there for the past 30 minutes probably. He knew Baekhyun stayed for around 15 minutes longer to get everything done and then leave on his own. The hitman waited those 15 minutes, kind of amused as he was still skimming through his files, elbow propped onto the armrest and his head resting on his fingers. It was silent, only little feet wandering around, small huffs of and mumbling as Baekhyun made his last round of putting everything where it was. He took a bit longer, the tall man noticed, around 5 minutes. He kept reading though, eyes casted down onto the paper.

He felt the presence before seeing him, not that he was in any hurry to do so. It was the opposite, he waited. Let Baekhyun fidget around a bit, firstly just arrange a few books that didn’t need to be arranged, probably so Chanyeol would notice his appearance and would leave. Or at least react to him. But he did not, instead waiting for the tension to grow bigger, eating the little thing up until he could not endure it any longer.

„S-sir…“

8:26pm. Chanyeol smirked. He did not react. More fidgeting.

„S-sir.. we h-have closed n-now.“ Voice little, fearful tone, yet there was a flash of something, Chanyeol could not pinpoint it and he really wanted to know. But he controlled himself and ignored him for a few more seconds, counting down to ten, then neatly putting his paper together and set them aside. Ink down, so Baekhyun could not see any of those letters written on there. He did not need to know of his fate yet, right? Only then did Chanyeol cast his gaze towards the little figure not even two meters away from him.

A big soft blue sweater and black skinny jeans was what greeted him. Strawberry pink hair falling cutely onto the pale forehead and big eyes watching him curiously.   
„Closed?“ Chanyeol recited, getting a small nod in return and it looked so adorable, especially with Baekhyun nervously pressing his thumb against his lips. His hands really were pretty.   
„I don’t feel like going home yet, I find the environment quite easy on my mind. You surely wouldn’t mind if I stayed a bit longer, right?“ Deep voice even lower than usual, Baekhyun felt like trembling, or was he already doing it? He could to tell.   
„B-but… I need to g-go home… S-sir.“ Chanyeol frowned in a manner that was more amused than irritated. 

„Really?“ He asked. „Why is that, little one?“  
The hitman now stood up, his tall body slowly going from a sitting position into a standing position. Long legs stretching out and soon he was towering over the small boy and he saw Baekhyun squirm, gaze following him until he had to stretch his neck so he could lock eyes with the older man.   
„You don’t want to keep me company while I do some work?“ He asked, tone almost gently and he crooked his head to the side as he approached the petite figure, the smaller backed away but did seem more intrigued than opposed.   
„You could sit next to my feet on the ground, just like you did a while ago.“ 

A blush was creeping on the pretty face and Baekhyun hit the bookshelf with his back, making it easy for the hitman to corner him.   
„You liked that, right?“

Baekhyun had nowhere to go now and Chanyeol liked it like that. Liked how the small boy reacted to him, he knew of his imposing appearance. He had chosen one of his tailor made suits today, he probably looked a bit too sophisticated to be in such an area but he did not mind. He loved the contrast to Baekhyun’s washed out and cheap clothes. Chanyeol waited a bit, watching the little thing swallow heavily, decided to give him time to answer but his tongue was tied, all he did was look up to him. Like he was frozen. It amused the hitman and he raised his hand grabbed his chin tenderly and the smaller immediately dropped his own hand to make room for Chanyeol’s. His lips raised slightly at that gesture, such obedience was lovely to see. He forced the smaller’s chin upwards some more, until it almost became painful.

„Are you shy?“ It was mocking tone and it made Baekhyun’s knees buckle.   
„You don’t need to be. I know the way you stare, the way you linger around me. Acting all clueless, like you don’t know how tempting you are.“ He now leaned into the small boy’s space some more, until they were almost close enough so their foreheads could touch. 

„I advise you to stop this behavior if you don’t want to commit to it, little one. I am no man of restraint if I want something.“ Chanyeol did not know what he wanted to do exactly with Baekhyun, wether it was draining the little tyke from his life or consuming his body until the smaller could only think of him, but it did not matter right now.  
All that matter were those small hands, probably dusty with the powder of old books on its fingertips, that came up to cling into the Italian wool of his sleeves.   
Small feet raising on his toes to press his plush lips against the man’s, eager and clumsy but so needy. 

Surprised, the hitman needed a moment to react but the grip on Baekhyun’s chin would soon get tighter, eliciting a little whimper and had the babe moaning into their kiss. It was unskillful and Chanyeol loved that. Was this inexperience? Not surprising, but very satisfying. Chanyeol couldn’t wait to mold the younger into something only for him, assumed he could just indulge into him for as long as he wanted. Let himself fall into the depths that was this bubblegum pink haired target. 

Chanyeol wondered how the boy would look beneath him, how he would look crying as he shed himself inside the tight little hole, had the pretty minx begging for more, for less, not like he cared about such subtle nuances. A sick part in him wanted to take apart every little piece of Baekhyun. Wanted to shatter him only to put him back together. Make the boy a distant, disoriented version of what he used to be. He could not wait.

The boy soon grew needy under their kiss, Chanyeol taking the control easily and Baekhyun let him happily. One strong grip still on his chin, Chanyeol’s other hand wandered to his hair. Knuckles finally touching the soft, pinkish colored hair and it was even better than he had imagined it. His fist closed around it, like around a treasure, and he pulled. The small boy cried into the kiss and was soon pulled back harshly. Chanyeol smirks into his face, savoring the needy behavior and how the grip in those little fingers tightened around his sleeves, wrinkling the expensive fabric. 

„Such a naive little thing.“ The chuckle made Baekhyun jump and Chanyeol added even more pressure onto his hands, making sure no centimeter of the smaller could move without his control. 

„I am going to have a lot of fun with such an eager boy right at my disposal, don’t you think?“ Leg slipping between plus thighs, he could soon feel the smaller’s arousal and he added more pressure. Baekhyun’s sounds were heavenly. „P-please.“ He begged, desperately grinding against Chanyeol in an attempt to get some friction but he just roughly tugged at his hair to make him stop.   
„Uh uh, you’re mine now. You do as I say, right?“ He scolded, lips against his cheek, hot breath brush against the soft skin. Baekhyun nodded immediately, as good as he could with the iron grip on him. 

Baekhyun could not help but love how he could not move. How his very own motion depended on this tall man. In fact he loved it a lot.

„Y-yes, Sir.“


End file.
